falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DrummerBoy.txt
__TOC__ DialogueRailroadGenericNPCs |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000B707B |trow=2 |before=MaleEvenToned: Hey, rook, the name's Drummer Boy. |response=''{sarcasm / Irritated}'' It's my envious job to keep track of all the dead drops and grab incoming agents and tell them where they're needed. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic, humor / Irritated}'' I don't suppose you want to switch places? |after=Player Default: That can be an important job. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B707A |before=Player Default: That can be an important job. |response=''{Not taking the comfort / Irritated}'' Yeah, right. I could be replaced by a stupid chalk board. |after=DrummerBoy: We'll be seeing each other. A lot. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B7079 |before=Player Default: So I can order you around. |response=''{Annoyed / Irritated}'' Sure, why not. Everyone else does. But you can get your own coffee, all right? |after=DrummerBoy: We'll be seeing each other. A lot. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B7078 |before=Player Default: Sure. Hope you know how to use a minigun. Oh, and soak up bullets. |response=''{Laughing in tone / Amused}'' You heavies need a lot of punctuality and attention to detail, right? If so, I'm golden. Heh. |after=DrummerBoy: We'll be seeing each other. A lot. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B7077 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why's that a bad job? |response=''{slightly bitter}'' Runners are the bottom of the totem pole in the Railroad, just a hair above tourists. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{some resolve}'' Being HQ's runner is a cut above field work, I suppose. Eh. Someone's got to do it. |after=DrummerBoy: We'll be seeing each other. A lot. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000B7072 |before=Player Default: Yeah, right. I could be replaced by a stupid chalk board. |response=''{friendly-ish}'' We'll be seeing each other. A lot. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001B5C85 |trow=2 |before=MaleEvenToned: You know that vertibird from Red Glare? |response=Well, Tom and the boys fueled it up and it's ready for you. Just throw this and it'll pick you up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Tom will start stocking signal grenades, too. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000B7071 |trow=2 |before=MaleEvenToned: Hey you. |response=''{Serious}'' Randolph Safehouse has been MIA since Switchboard. But now we got one of their dead drops tagged. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Passing along the order}'' Dez wants you to check it out. |after=Player Default: I hope this means Randolph is safe after all. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B7070 |before=Player Default: I hope this means Randolph is safe after all. |response=''{Agree}'' It'd be nice to get some good news for a change. |after=DrummerBoy: Once you take care of the dead drop report in to Dez. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B706F |before=Player Default: Checking out dead drops is your job. |response=''{pleased he can pass this shit work to the player}'' Not when it could be a big old trap from the Institute. |after=DrummerBoy: Once you take care of the dead drop report in to Dez. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B706E |before=Player Default: It took this long to make contact? Sounds suspicious. |response=''{Concerned for his compatriots}'' Yeah, it smells fishy. But if some of our boys need help - we got to do what we got to do, right? |after=DrummerBoy: Once you take care of the dead drop report in to Dez. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B706D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's the story about Randolph? |response=''{Grim - a lot of friends died}'' Everyone that knew the actual location of Randolph died during the last Courser blitz. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{a little excited}'' So this dead drop is our first chance to re-establish contact. |after=Player Default: I hope this means Randolph is safe after all. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000B7068 |before=Player Default: It'd be nice to get some good news for a change. |response=Once you take care of the dead drop report in to Dez. |after= |abxy=A1a}} RR303 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0011BB61 |trow=2 |before=Desdemona: Drummer? |response=''{Bleak / Afraid}'' Brotherhood's in the catacombs. Glory's holding them off. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Even bleaker / Afraid}'' Don't know how long she can hold out, though. |after= |abxy=A1b}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files